The Forged Medic
by MARK751
Summary: The Terran Dominion was in endless conflict with Raynor's Raiders. The Protoss licked their wounds and prepared to reclaim their lost glory. The Zerg retreated to Char after the victory of the Brood War. A creature lurked in the void, preparing for the destruction of the eternal suffering. In a barrack on Mar Sara, a girl opened her eyes.


_Author's note: It appears like most people like my story because of the Starcraft part rather than the Star Wars part. Plus, I myself an much more familiar with Starcraft than I am with Star Wars. That's why I am considering writing a story solely on Starcraft rather than doing a Crossover. This chapter is a testing chapter to see which one readers like more. Review on your opinions. Your opinions will decide what story I go on with._

 **Chapter 1: Opening**

She was dead...but now she's alive.

The image of what occurred still existed in her head. She could still recall the sound of tire screeching, along with the sound of something slamming into something else, hard. She could still feel the tremendous force on her chest that broke her ribs and cracked her heart. She remembered lying on the ground, helpless as she felt blood leaving her body... as she felt life leaving her body. Maybe someone came to help her, maybe the truck driver or some bystander called 911. But she never saw it coming.

She growled and touched her chest. The slow and steady beating of her heart confirmed she's still among the living, for now. The pain of the accident that ended her life disappeared without a trace as she couldn't find a single sign of the incident. A wound on her forehead that she received while collapsing on the ground disappeared. All that's left in her mind were memories of what happened.

She didn't know how it is possible...But the most likely answer is someone with immense power brought her back to life.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room. The room was brief. Extremely brief. A bed took up a quarter of the room. A desk took up another quarter. A metal door provided the entrance for the room, and appeared to have been controlled by an electronic monitor beside. Her eyes landed on something on her desk. She walked there and tapped on the device. It was something like an iPad.

This brought her hope. Maybe some doctor miraculously brought her back to life and put her in a room to rest and recover. Maybe her situation is not as worse as she imagined. Maybe...

But all hope faded away as she gently tapped the device. The device blinked, and a news channel popped out. In the channel, a variety of reporters were talking about recent zerg attacks...

Zerg attacks...

"Zerg swarm launched a full scale attack...Devastation spread through all outer-rim planets...Sustaining heavy losses...Casualties in the billions...Minutes ago the Zerg attacked a Dominion research facility..." The report was cut off by an explosion. But she wasn't listening. Only a single work ranged through her mind.

Zerg...Zerg...Zerg...

Of course she knew what Zerg is. She wasn't a devoted Starcraft fan, but as a 17 year old teenager she knew about one of the most competitive games in the world. In fact, just before her death, she took a vacation to Valencia, where a Starcraft tournament was held. There, out of curiosity, she went online and searched about Starcraft and the three races within.

There are three races in Starcraft. The Terran, the Protoss, and the Zerg. The Zerg was the most violent specie. Their enormous number made them one of the most horrifying enemies to go against. As long as there are enough resource, Zerg can produce enough units to overwhelm any enemy.

Even when she was watching the Zerg cinematic she was a little haunted. But now she has to face them in real life...

She subconsciously backed off before hitting the wall. She slid down and sat on the metal floor. The steel ground sent a chilling feeling through her clothing and into her body, but that was nothing compared to the shiver her fear gave her.

For a moment she wanted to question whoever brought her hear. She wanted to grab on to his collar and hit him in the face and watch the blood flow. She would have been better off getting killed in the car accident. At least then she would die as a human being. Her body would be relatively clean. Here, while facing the Zerg, dead bodies get either corroded, burned, or torn to pieces. That's the lucky ones. Those unlucky ones get consumed by an infestor and become an infested fighting and dying for the swarm.

She remembered the image of an infested medic that she stumbled upon. It made her sick.

Perhaps it's better to kill yourself...She thought as she laid back. Tears streamed down on her face and she didn't even bother wiping them. The more happy she was when she found herself revived...the more sad she is now.

 _click..._

The sound of the door opening made she look up. The light outside shined in the relatively dark room, which forced the girl to look away. Through the light and the water in her eyes, the girl saw another woman. She had blue eyes and black hair. Her smile made her appear nice and kind and easy to approach.

"Hey." She said, and seemed not so surprised to see the girl on the ground, crying. "Judging from your expression I guess you know you're not on Earth, right?"

Her words were like a lightening in the girl's mind. How could she know she was from Earth? She's in the Korpuru Sector! Unless...unless this is all a mean joke. Maybe someone saved her and put her on a reality show to see how someone like her will react to a situation like this...maybe there were cameras in the room to record her reaction and broadcast it on TV...maybe she can leave the room and find her parents waiting for her...maybe they will give her a bear hug and tell her everything's ok...

People in desperate situations tend to find escape anywhere and everywhere, no matter how stupid and impossible the chances appear.

"First, this is not a game." The first sentence of the woman destroyed whatever hope she brought to the girl. The woman walked into the room and turned the light brighter so she can see the girl more clearly."I only know who you are because this is a mission for two. I am just another unfortunate person who can't rest in peace, just like you."

"What...what do you mean? I was dead...who saved me? Why am I here? I..." The girl rumbled endlessly. She has so many questions to ask and so little answers.

The woman signed. She walked to the desk and grabbed a bottle of liquor on the table and passed it to the girl before sitting down on the bed. "Here, take a drink. Let's start with exchanging names. My name is Heathen. What's yours?"

The girl took the bottle with her shaking hand and took a sip. She immediately coughed heavily. "What...what is this?"

"Alcohol." Heathen replied casually as she took the bottle over and poured some into her mouth. "What? It calms people down and gives them courage, which you will need to stay alive."

"I'm fine." The girl refused. "My name is Samantha. My friends call me Sam. Can you tell me where I am? Is...is the Zerg real?"

"Unfortunately for you, the Zerg is real. The worst part is...they are closer than you might think. We are on the Terran outpost on Mar Sara. Ring any bells?" Heathen said slowly.

"Mar Sara..." Samantha thought carefully before widening her eyes. "Isn't Mar Sara the planet the Zerg attacked? I remembered there were a huge ship that came down from the sky and burned all the Zerg."

"Yes...What you said is the scene of Matt Horner saving rebel commander James Raynor with his battlecruiser, Hyperion. But that was after Mar Sara was overran by the Zerg and pretty much everyone was dead." Heathen reasoned.

"Then let's join this James Raynor." Samantha exclaimed. "He will end up surviving, right?"

"Yeah..that's not the easiest thing to do." Heathen stood up and walked to the door. Samantha struggled to stand up. She had been sitting for a while and her feet were numb, and she had to lean on the way to get up. Heathen opened the door and walked out. Samantha followed her through the door.

It appeared like Samantha's room was in a large building. Dozens of rooms similar to that of Samantha were lined up. Men and women walked around with their eyes forward and their backs straight. They all had a serious face and swift movement. Some of them wore red armor, which made them even stronger and taller.

"As you can see..." Heathen whispered into Samantha's ears. "We're in a Dominion barrack."

Ten minutes later, the girls were walking down the hallway of the barrack.

"I don't get it." Samantha said as she followed Heathen closely. She didn't even know where she was going. Instead, she was blindly following the woman she saw fifteen minutes ago. She had no better choice of action. "Why would someone resurrect us and dump us in somewhere to die?"

"This someone, we call him or her the Forger." Heathen explained, "The Forger brings us back from the dead and throw us into a dangerous situation. We will be forced to survive, and in doing so, become more powerful. We will be transformed from weak civilians into unbreakable warriors. The Forger forges us into weapons."

"And those who failed to survive?" Samantha asked, afraid of the answer. "Will they...by any chance...go home?"

Heathen giggled, a beautiful sound if the circumstance was different. "No." She said after a while. "If someone fails to survive, then he or she dies, period."

"What?" Samantha objected angrily. "What gives him the right to toy with our lives?"

"Well, technically we are already dead." Heathen shrugged at the outburst. "The Forger revived us, which gives him authority over us. Plus, it's not like we can do anything about it."

Samantha silently put her fists together. She knew Heathen was right. She can't fight against someone who can revive the dead and then throw her into an alternate universe. "When will the Forger consider us sufficient enough? And what happens after he does?"

Heathen smiled as the two walked through a door and into a white room. "You are asking questions I can't answer, girl. All I know is after you die in the universe..." Samantha looked at her with disbelief. "and you will, if the Forger deems you successful, then you will wake up in another universe, starting from the beginning. If you're not considered successful, then you will not wake up. So try to do the best you can."

Samantha took a deep breathe and tried to think clearly. "Where are we now?" She looked around. The two were in a white room with robotics arms around. It made her uncomfortable.

"Do what I do. I will explain during the process." Heathen extended her arms parallel to the ground. Two robot arms each grabbed onto a piece of metal and started putting the pieces on Heathen. Samantha reluctantly did the same thing, and two robot arms started working on her.

"As you saw, we are part of the Dominion forces. We are medics." Heathen said. "And we are going on patrol missions today, thus the armor." The robot arms were extremely efficient. Heathen's legs and chest were already armed after half a minute. Samantha growled as she felt more and more pieces of the armor attached to her body.

"Wait, if the Zerg are attacking Mar Sara, then isn't it better to stay in the outpost and defend. There's hundreds of marines and medics here. We can hold the Zerg off. Isn't patrolling the worst thing to do? We will be surrounded in the open." Samantha suddenly suggested.

"I like how you are thinking tactically." Heathen smiled. Her voice became muffled as a helmet was put on her, but it immediately went back to normal as she opened the front plating. "But the worst thing one can do against Zerg is defend. The only way to defeat Zerg forces with a small amount of army is to take them out before they can gather enough resource and produce enough units to overwhelm any opponent. If you can't do that, then you better get the hell out of there while you can."

"But I thought Terran can defend forever with a good position." Samantha argued. Facing alien species in the open is way more terrifying than facing them behind cover. Even the CMC-405 light combat suit couldn't give her enough courage.

"In a game, maybe." Heathen took over a large, two meter tall combat shield. Medics were usually targeted, hence the need for the extra protection of the shield. "But in real life, sooner or later ammunition will run out. When that happens, the Terran marines will be sitting ducks." She walked up to Samantha, who was still dressing. "If you want to survive for a while, you need to think about this world with logic. This is a world where battlecruisers one shot most of the ground units. A zeolet can slice up dozens of marines before warping away safely."

Samantha nodded as the robot arms placed a helmet on her. Everything was green via the helmet. The girl frowned at the 2 meter high combat shield. She doubted whether or not she could lift the entirely metal tool. When she touched the handle of the shield, she realized she was thinking too much. The shield felt like nothing, thanks to her armor.

"I sneaked into the commander's office. He got report about possible incoming Zerg threat. That's why two medics are on patrol instead of one. The old man doubled the sizes of the patrols." Heathen explained as the two walked side by side out of the changing room. "Now, girl, are you ready for war?"

* * *

 _Review if you completed this chapter. It's very important. Should I go on with this story?_


End file.
